With the life's eyes
by CantabrianBreeze
Summary: Born between the death and the life, Serene only wants to live a "normal" life, with her family and friends. But, what do you expect, being the daughter of a God? Would she rise her sword in order to bring peace to her world? Would she accept who she is?
1. Chapter 1

-**Prologue**-

* * *

~When darkness and desesperation ruined the beautiful world the warrior grew in, the pure-hearted one raised her gaze, and rised, ready to fight for the loved and the hated ones,because no one but her could ignore the feat and trembling legs in order to get the sword~

* * *

The warm middle-spring breeze made the forest look quiet and peaceful. The forest's inhabitants were already sleeping, but they were soon woken up by sudden cries. A blonde girl was making pain cries while holding her big belly. Animals were already watching from the distance the pained woman,until a big fox make his way to the girl. She didn't notice the creature, she was too centered in delievering the baby inside of her. She was too tired from her long journey, scaping from her child's father's wife, whom she hated even more than him. She suddenly remembered how many times he had said "I love you, Sadie", and her pained expression suddenly changed into an angry one, but not for long, because another push made her cry even more. The fox peered at her, and she mumbled a low "take care of them" before a baby cry broke the situation, and her ocean blue eyes closed, letting the death take the girl's life away. The fox reacted quickly and looked at the towel the babies were wrapped in. A small girl with black raven hair and big blue eyes, and a even smaller boy with wild blond hair and sweet chocolate eyes. The other animals looked at the fox as he got the babies' towel with his mouth and ran to his home. He knew he wasn't the best one at taking care of human babies, but he had made a promise, and he was an honorable animal after all...

* * *

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, so I know it's not the best you can find, but hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2: The twins

Chapter 1: The twins 12 year-old Serene looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't nothing out of the ordinary. Her short black hair made people think she was a boy, but she didn't really care. The long hair was hard to maintain and Serene wasn't a great fan of girly stuff. She was very thin for a girl of her age, and her body was strong and firm. But what made the villagers stop in their tracks and stare at her wasn't that, but her eyes: Two gorgeous blue ocean eyes that could reflect the most beautiful blue the nature has ever created. In their village, everyone had light hair and dark eyes. She inherited them from her mother, as her father told her, but she didn't want to know anything about that woman that brought her to the world. She left her brother and her with their father, when they were two months old. Her brother suffered so much with that topic... Little Yver cried when their father told them the story. Serene's twin was the opposite of her. He had bright gold hair, and sweet brown eyes. He was like everyone in the village, it was hard to say that they were related. He had a sweet and innocent personality, which made all girls go crazy for him and try to conquer his heart, but he never wanted more than a friend. And he completly adored his sister. He would admire her strongness and her capacity to fight for her loved ones, though she didn't want him to be like her. Not another child obligated to grow up at a very young age. Serene wanted him to enjoy his life as much as he could, because that's what her father and her worked so hard for. She woke from daydreaming and ran downstairs. Her brother was cooking breakfast with a big smile, as always. The girl smiled to herself, as she sat in one of the chairs and her brother gave her the breakfast. -'Morning, sister! Today's menu: Hot chocolate and cookies, or cookies and hoy chocolate. Your decision!- He said smiling. -Humm, I think cookies would be fine,sir- Serene answered. She knew how her brother loved hot chocolate. -As you like, miss- And with that, he gave her the cookies and ran straight to the door with his school bag- See you after school!- "Where could my father be? " The girl thought as she munched the last cookie " He's probably at the Bazaar, where else?" Yvel and Serene's father was called Clive. He was a hard- working young man , everyday he went to the mines in order to find something to sell at the local market. But he wasn't ugly, in fact, he was breathtaking. Women tried to make friends with Serene by that reason, but the girl knew that her father's heart was taken by the woman that gave him two children. Two children that didn't seem nothing like him. Clive had soft coppish hair , dark amber eyes and a fox-like smile that made every woman faint. Yet, he never thought about finding a companion, for now. Serene woke from her trance, again, and hurried to get her bow and arrows. The forest the village was situated in was full of delicious animals, and everyday she would hunt and bring food for her family. She ran out of the small house at the top of a tree and went down the stairs leading to their neighbour's house. When she entered to the cottage, she broke into an endless laughter. 


	3. Chapter 3: Emelya

Chapter 2: Emelya

Serene couldn't stop laughing. Her neighbour was covered in dust, trying to range the mess he had made. His dog , Mark, was munching a strange looking book with pink hearts in the cover.

-Okay okay, this isn't what it seems, I swear! - The boy tried to explain, his face as red as his hat- I was trying to find a d- a book! Yeah, a book!

Serene douted it was a simple book, but she decides to shut up. It wasn't anything out of the normal, he had a secret diary, but every villager knew about it, so she wouldn't have used the word " secret".

- Well, I was going to ask you to go with me to the forest for hunting, but I see you are busy, so bye!- She answered, running out of the house.

1...2...3...

-WAIT!- The girl smiled to herself as her best friend hurried to her side. They walked past Emelya, already full of life, children and young adults running from here to there. She looked at Dan. His messed gold hair was almost like Yver's, but darker. His green eyes sparkled with joy. Serene smiled to herself. He was probably the kindest and sweetest person she'd ever met, always helping the others. Suddenly, she felt a light punch in the arm, and something clinging to her waist. It didn't take a second to her to recognize the little one.

- Sewene! - A high- pitched voice squealed Serene hugged the 6 year old and gave her a kiss on the forehead, laying the the child on the ground.

- Wwen will wou bwing food? I'm hunwry...- Replied the smaller one.

- We were going to the forest, Lanna, you have to be patient- Serene answered.

-Okway! So I'll lweave you two, hop!- And with that, she left, jumping lightly. When they arrived to the forest, her eyes were bright and full of joy. This was the place that saw her brother and her take their first steps, where they player hide-and-seek for the first time, where they last saw their mother. Dan and her stayed at the forest until the sun started to dissapear in the horizon.

- We should head back home, Sere- Pointed Dan.

- Well then, we caught two deeers, so I think we deserve a break- The two started heading back to the village, until the boy tripped on something and fell .

-Ouch!- Serene helped him to stand up, but her eyes caught on something in the ground.

- Hurry Sere! The night has arrived! What are you looking at? - The young one said vigorously.

-What's this? - Serene took the book from the ground and examined it. - Huh? It looks like a book- He stated.

- I already knew that was a book, I'm not that silly! -

- Okay Okay! - She slipped the object carefully in her bag and ran towards her house with the boy following. Later, when everyone in Emelya was sleeping, she got out the book and opened it. She didn't know how to read, that was what Dan was for, but she wished she knew. After admiring the words and the pictures the book had inside, she decides it was time to go to sleep, and she went to bed. And, when sleep won her, she opened her eyes, at a voice mumbling her name, followed by a misterious melody that sounded somewhat familiar...


	4. Chapter 4: Life

Chapter 2: Life

In front of her, was the most beatuful creature a being could imagine. A great deer, standing proudly and elegantly, its blue ocean eyes watching her with compassion. Its dark blue fur was bright and clean. Its horns were breathtaking. They were made of the most pure gold , shining with a day's light, big and proud, frightening and precious. The deer suddenly dissapeared, and in its place a 12 year-old girl. Serene screamed: That girl was her!

- Uh... I'm sorry, I didn't want t-

- Don't worry, It doesn't matter- The girl replied with a gentle smile. Then, Serene noticed that the girl wasn't exactly a copy of her. Her hair was longer, it reached her feet. Her body was firm and fragile, so beautiful that it could be the envy of every girl in the town. That, and the fact that the other girl had no clothes.

- Who are you? - Serene asked.

- You.- The other one answered.

- Me? I don't understand.-

- Don't worry, I'll be pelased to explain to you, but now it's not the moment. What you should know it's that I'm you and you're me. We're the protector of life.-

Serene gasped. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. Protector of life? What kind of trick was that?

- Sorry, but I don't understand- The young said, mumbling at herself for her stupidity. - Don't worry, you'll understand when the time comes. But I must say: We can't scape from our ancestor's failings.- And with that phrase, the girl, alongside the dream, dissapeared


End file.
